leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * (Amethyst, Aquamarine, Catseye, Citrine, Emerald) * (Amethyst, Catseye, Jasper, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sandstone, Sapphire) The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1389.jpg|Doomed Minion Icon ProfileIcon1390.jpg|Evil Pumpkin Icon ProfileIcon1391.jpg|Little Devil Teemo Icon ProfileIcon1392.jpg|Summoning Cauldron Icon ProfileIcon1393.jpg|Seeing Hat Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Vamporo Ward.png|Vamporo Ward skin PVP.net League Client Update * LCU is currently in the stage of open alpha. * Testers can sign up for testing in their account's settings. * Instead of Adobe AIR, this client uses as a main framework CEF (The Chromium Embedded Framework). * Currently, only the basic features have been implemented. These include Play Loop (Summoner's Rift - blind pick 5v5, Twisted Treeline - blind pick 3v3, Howling Abyss - ARAM 5v5), Profile, Collection, Friends List with Chat, etc. * Ban quotes. External video Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Active grants True Grit. ** Graves's next attack is empowered to grant True Grit if it hits a champion. If all the pellets of his next attack hit champions, Graves gains 2 stacks of True Grit instead. ** Effects of True Grit unchanged. ; * ** Initial and stacking mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. *** Maximum mana cost reduced to 400 from 500. ** Increased cost duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Deals 1% increased damage for every 1% of target's missing health, up to 50%. *** Maximum damage implemented at . ** Threshold to deal double damage changed to from . Target's below the above threshold take double base damage instead of the previous modifier. *** Damage amplifier now affects total damage instead of only base damage. *** Double damage increased to } from . *** Tooltip describes the double damage as a critical strike. Critical strike damage. ** Triple damage , previously . ; * ** Converting damage dealt into . ** Now converts a part of damage dealt into and . ** Now grants armor and magic resistance, which increases by per second over the duration. ** Fixed a bug where } would continue to use its own bonus range instead of the greater bonus range from Fury of the Sands. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 5 at all ranks. Based on ranks in W, not R. ** Cooldown refund changed to 50% at all ranks from %. *** Without cooldown reduction, reduced cooldown is 3.5-2 seconds from 3-1.5 seconds. ; * ** Large minions and monsters are now guaranteed to leave a grave. * ** Cast range increased by 50. ; * **Ground indicator added (visible to everyone). Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 ;Victorious Maokai * Victorious Maokai skin teased on Chinese LoL site. ;Preseason 2017 *Assassin Rework ** , , , ** , , , , , ** is being split into three distinction keywords, , and . All stealthed champions will receive accomodating changes, even those not otherwise affected by the Assassin update. *** Short-duration, in-combat stealth. These effects are not revealed by true sight. *** Longer-duration, ambush stealth. These champions are revealed when near to a champion or source of true sight, like . *** Invisible unless revealed by true sight or trap detection. ***Additional soft-detection effects, such as a stealthed targets creating a shimmer when they are hit. *** *** "Pink Ward equivalent item" that is listed as a counter to traps. **Neutral objective that assassins in particular are good at acquiring, but which benefits the team. *Ranked Changes ** Ranked Dynamic Queue ** Ranked Teams ** Solo, Group and 5-Man emblems. ** Ranked Solo/Duo Queue (Challengers can only Solo Queue.) ** Ranked Flex (Any number of team mates.) **Both queues use Dynamic Queue's team restrictions (e.g. one tier above and below). **End of season awards will be available for Dynamic, Flex as well as those that achieve in both. References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed